Snow, Closeness and Glow
by Nafraya
Summary: Deux personnes, un lieu... une intimité... des confidences... et peut-être bien plus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages d'Esprits Criminels ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Résumé** : Deux personnes, un lieu... une intimité... des confidences... et peut-être bien plus.

 **Note** : Un one shot qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps déjà. J'adore le personnage d'Alex Blake (pourtant Emily Prentiss est un de mes préférés) et mon esprit très large l'a associée avec JJ. Elles sont une bonne combinaison et comme il y a peu de fic Alex/JJ, je me suis décidée à écrire une scène (très) guimauve pour apporter ma petite contribution à ce couple.

Cette histoire se situe courant saison 9 mais la mort d'Erin Strauss n'est jamais arrivée.

J'espère que vous apprécierez )

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Snow, Closeness** **and Glow**

L'agent spécial Alex Blake s'était réfugiée au sein de la bibliothèque du BAU, située un étage en dessous de leurs bureaux, après que l'équipe soit rentrée de Boston quelques heures plus tôt. C'était un endroit feutré où peu de personnes venaient. Seuls des lumières tamisées, un canapé et des petites tables s'ajoutaient aux grandes étagères remplies de livres, très éclectiques. C'était devenu le lieu préféré d'Alex depuis quelques mois et encore plus après ces fêtes de fin d'année. Elle aimait s'y réfugier après un cas difficile ou tout simplement pour être au calme, seule, plongée dans un livre. Livre qui lui ferait oublier le monde extérieur, sa brutalité, son indifférence, son égoïsme... la liste pouvait facilement s'allonger. Voilà pourquoi en ce moment même, elle était ici et pas avec ses collègues ou bien encore chez elle. Elle voulait oublier leur cas, son atrocité, l'acharnement subit par les victimes, le délire toujours plus grand de l'homme. La bibliothèque était ainsi son endroit, sa bulle, sa maison depuis que leur maison n'était plus sa maison... mais c'était un autre sujet qui amenait d'autres questions auxquelles elles ne voulaient pas faire face, pas pour le moment. Alex était donc confortablement installée dans le canapé, absorbée par un livre de... David Rossi. Rien que d'y penser, elle trouvait ça totalement risible. C'était à cent lieues d'une lecture pour oublier leur métier et généralement elle préférait la littérature classique, dont la bibliothèque regorgeait également. Mais il y a quelques semaines, elle avait cédé, par curiosité, et se retrouvait aujourd'hui avec le troisième livre de David Rossi entre les mains. C'était assez étrange de lire un ouvrage écrit par une personne qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours, avec laquelle elle travaillait. Mais Alex devait reconnaître que Dave avait un certain talent pour l'écriture puisqu'elle avait dévoré ses deux premiers livres en quelques heures. Néanmoins elle garderait cet avis pour elle comme beaucoup d'autres choses d'ailleurs dont ses sent...

\- Blake ? Appela une voix féminine.

Cette dernière s'avança à l'intérieur de la pièce feutrée, se faufila doucement à travers les longues rangées de livres pour arriver à quelques pas de la personne recherchée. Elle s'appuya précautionneusement contre une des bibliothèques et observa la scène qui s'offrait à elle.

Le calme, la sérénité, la passion, c'est ce qui émanait d'Alex Blake en ce moment même. L'agent spécial Jennifer Jareau en avait déjà été témoin, trop peu souvent à son goût, lorsqu'elle avait surpris sa collègue absorbée par l'une de ses lectures. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle aperçut le titre du livre mais elle n'allait pas l'en blâmer, toute l'équipe l'avait lu… eh bien pas tout le monde apparemment. JJ dut reconnaître qu'elle était tombée sous le charme de cette belle brune. Pourtant les circonstances de sa venue n'étaient pas des meilleures mais chaque membre de l'équipe l'avait rapidement adoptée et le charme naturelle d'Alex Blake avait opéré. JJ était quasiment certaine que la brune était inconsciente de cet effet alors qu'il agissait sur chaque personne, à des degrés différents évidemment. Spencer avait trouvé son alter ego aussi bien intellectuellement que socialement. Ils étaient très semblables même si Alex avait un côté plus calme, un humour et un second degré très affûtés pour le plus grand plaisir de Pénélope Garcia. Morgan avait enfin trouvé un partenaire à sa hauteur pour partager sa passion du baseball, ce qui était surprenant puisque ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi on pouvait associer Alex Blake au premier abord. Hotch et Rossi avaient connu Alex depuis des années facilitant ainsi son intégration. Dave et Alex pouvaient partir dans des conversations interminables sur la gastronomie ou viticulture mondiales dont seuls eux avaient le secret. Quant à JJ, sa relation avec Alex était naturelle, fluide, tout au moins en apparence. Elle avait succombé à ce charme, cette personnalité seulement quelques mois après son arrivée. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour se rendre compte que ses sentiments envers la brune étaient tout sauf platoniques mais ce n'était certainement pas le moment d'y penser. Et si elle ne manifestait pas de nouveau sa présence avant d'être repérée, la situation pourrait devenir embarrassante enfin surtout pour elle.

\- Alex ? Appela doucement JJ en faisant un pas de plus en direction de Blake qui redressa soudainement la tête de son livre.

\- JJ ? Questionna la brune quelque peu surprise. Non, ne me dis pas que nous avons une nouvelle affaire, poursuivit-elle, un léger froncement de sourcils apparaissant.

\- Non, pas de nouvelle affaire mais vu que l'on va être coincé pour quelques temps encore, est-ce que ça te tente de dîner avec nous ? Enfin quand je dis dîner, c'est pizza, expliqua JJ en souriant doucement.

Blake observa quelques secondes la blonde. Elle aimait observer les gens qui l'entouraient, eh bien c'était une partie de son métier, mais elle dut reconnaître qu'elle observait bien plus la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle que quiconque. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle vu JJ se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Oui avec pl..., elle s'interrompit brutalement quand une information la frappa. Attends, comment ça on est coincé ici ?

JJ laissa échapper un petit rire. Ce n'était pas si surprenant quand on connaissait la passion d'Alex pour les livres.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ? Lorsqu'elle reçut un signe négatif de la tête, elle poursuivit. Alex, tu es pire que Reid !

\- Ce n'est même pas vrai, j'étais concentrée sur autre chose, se défendit la brune alors qu'elle reposait son livre et se dirigeait vers sa collègue.

\- À en oublier les hauts parleurs hurlant dans les couloirs ? La taquina JJ. Et pour répondre à ta question, le bâtiment a été bouclé à cause de la tempête de neige.

\- Je croyais qu'ils l'avaient annoncée plus au nord, dit Alex en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui mais apparemment...

JJ se tut subitement quand la pièce, où elles se trouvaient, fut plongée dans le noir total. Aucune des deux ne disaient mots attendant que la lumière revienne.

\- L'alimentation de secours n'est pas censée prendre le relais ? Demanda finalement la blonde quand le délai lui parut trop long.

\- Si mais il faut parfois quelques minutes, expliqua Alex, sentant que sa collègue n'était pas des plus à l'aise dans l'obscurité. Aurais-tu peur du noir Jennifer ? Questionna-t-elle en souriant.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Je vais faire semblant d'y croire, dit la linguiste en laissant échapper un rire.

\- Alex ! Ce n'est pas drôle, gronda la blonde.

Un sourire ornait le coin de ses lèvres. Elle appréciait ce que sa collègue essayait de faire.

\- Pardon, se reprit la brune. La lumière devrait revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

\- Le "devrait" ne me rassure pas tellement, constata amèrement JJ.

Ne trouvant rien à dire, Alex se rapprocha de la blonde lui faisant sentir sa présence et son réconfort. Elle tendit la main mais se ravisa aussitôt, toucher un agent qui était sur ses gardes était la plus mauvaise des idées. Soudain les lumières vacillèrent et revinrent à la vie. JJ laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement. Alex regarda dans sa direction. Malgré des signes de soulagement, ses traits restaient préoccupés.

\- Est-ce que ça va JJ ? Demanda Alex, soucieuse.

Ce n'était pas souvent que cette question était amenée mais elles n'étaient que toutes les deux et la brune ne put y résister.

\- Oui, c'est juste... je ne suis pas une grande fan du noir, admit JJ un léger sourire aux lèvres rassurant ainsi son interlocutrice.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Blake sur les pas de JJ.

\- Oh oh, fit soudain la blonde.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda aussitôt Alex qui venait d'apercevoir sa collègue remuer plusieurs fois la poignée de porte.

\- La porte est fermée, verrouillée, constata JJ, défaitiste.

Décidément le sort s'acharnait en cette soirée.

\- La coupure d'électricité a dû bloquer le mécanisme, fournit la brune comme explication même si elle était certaine que JJ était parvenue à la même conclusion.

Ne prenant pas le temps de répondre, l'agent Jareau sortit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro abrégé, tout en activant le haut-parleur. Après une sonnerie, une voix parfaitement reconnaissable s'anima.

 _\- Que puis-je faire pour toi mon bel ange blond ?_ Entendirent-elles, ce qui amena un sourire chez chacune d'elle même si celui de JJ était un peu plus crispé.

\- Peux-tu accéder aux verrouillages des portes Garcia ? Demanda la blonde sans autre forme de préambule.

 _\- Non impossible, c'est un système autonome. Pourquoi ? Où es-tu JJ ?_

\- Alex et moi sommes bloquées dans la bibliothèque. La porte a dû se verrouiller lors de la coupure, expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

Avant de venir chercher Alex, JJ se trouvait avec le reste de l'équipe, ils savaient donc dans quel secteur du bâtiment elle se trouvait.

 _\- Oh, vous allez bien ?_ S'enquit l'analyste, toujours inquiète.

\- Tout va bien Garcia, fais-nous juste sortir de là.

 _\- Déjà en chemin. Courage mes sucres d'orge._

\- Merci Garcia, fit JJ mettant fin à l'appel.

En quelques pas, elles se retrouvèrent près du canapé où Alex s'était réfugiée il y a plusieurs heures. JJ s'y laissa tomber en soupirant, Alex suivit avec plus de distinction.

\- Je suppose qu'elle va prévenir le chef de la maintenance, conclut JJ puis elle reprit rapidement. Ou directement Strauss connaissant Garcia.

En imaginant la scène, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la blonde alors qu'Alex essayait de cacher son froncement de sourcils à cette supposition.

\- Hotch a réussi à partir à temps ? Questionna Alex, se demandant tout à coup pourquoi Garcia irait prévenir Strauss pour un problème si peu important.

\- Oui tout comme Morgan, lui répondit JJ qui se maudissait de ne pas s'être sauvée avec eux avant que le bâtiment ne soit confiné.

\- Pourquoi es-tu restée ? Demanda la brune, semblant lire dans les pensées de sa collègue. Tu n'as pas Henry ce week-end ?

\- Henry est chez son père jusque lundi, vous étiez donc ma meilleure option, finit JJ moqueuse.

\- Hey ! Protesta Alex en bousculant légèrement la blonde avec son coude.

JJ s'entendait bien avec Will depuis leur séparation, ce n'était donc pas une blessure ou une douleur qui l'envahissait quand elle évoquait la garde de leur fils. Certes son petit garçon lui manquait toujours quand elle ne le voyait pas mais elle savait aussi que c'était nécessaire pour son équilibre et il adorait tout autant son père que sa mère.

\- Noël s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui, c'était génial. Henry était aux anges, sourit JJ. On a passé le réveillon et le matin de Noël avec ma famille. C'était agréable d'avoir quasiment tout le monde de réuni à la maison. Ça n'était jamais arrivé depuis la naissance d'Henry. Et il a pu passer le jour de Noël avec son père.

\- Et la neige était au rendez-vous, rappela la linguiste.

\- Oh ne m'en parle pas. Henry a passé je ne sais combien d'heures dans la neige. Je me suis retrouvée avec une armée de bonhommes de neige devant mon entrée.

\- Je suis sûre que tu étais la première à l'aider, taquina Alex.

Elle savait que la blonde adorait la période de Noël. Elle ne pouvait lui reprocher étant toujours émerveillée par cette saison, la neige, les décorations, les illuminations, l'odeur du chocolat chaud aux guimauves, les biscuits de Noël...

\- Mais pas du tout, s'offusqua JJ, un sourire ornant déjà son visage alors qu'Alex ne pouvait retenir un rire qui sonnait très mélodieux aux oreilles de la blonde. Bon d'accord, j'ai peut-être aider un peu, reconnut-elle.

Alex allait répondre quand un coup très prononcé sur la porte se fit entendre.

\- Agent Blake ? Agent Jareau ? Appela une voix derrière la dite porte.

JJ se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie pour faciliter la communication alors que la brune restait à sa place n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de répondre à leur interlocuteur.

\- Oui Madame ? Répondit JJ poliment. Elle était surprise que la chef Strauss se déplace en personne pour les informer de la situation.

\- Les techniciens devraient intervenir d'ici trente minutes. Plusieurs interventions sont davantage prioritaires, je ne peux malheureusement pas faire plus vite.

\- Nous comprenons, merci Madame.

Un silence se fit et JJ s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand Strauss reprit la parole.

\- Est-ce que... vous allez bien ? Demanda leur supérieure quelque peu mal à l'aise.

\- Tout va bien Madame, répondit encore JJ en regardant en direction d'Alex qui semblait ne pas vouloir prendre part à la conversation.

\- Bien. Agent Blake ? Interpella leur supérieure. Alex ? répéta-t-elle lorsqu'elle ne reçut aucune réponse.

Elle tenait à une réponse d'Alex même si celle-ci voulait faire la sourde oreille.

\- Je vais bien, répondit Alex en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre.

C'était un ton distant et sec, comme celui que le Docteur Blake réservait à ses élèves lorsqu'elle entrait pour la première fois dans sa salle de conférence. JJ avait assisté à certains de ses cours, par curiosité, connaître sa collègue dans un univers qui lui était inconnu. Alex avait cette douceur permanente mais imposait le respect en quelques mots grâce à sa voix, son ton. Elle avait une voix douce, profonde, sensuelle dont la blonde raffolait mais elle pouvait être profonde, froide, hautaine dans d'autres circonstances. C'est d'ailleurs une autre voix qui la ramena à la réalité.

\- Je vous tiendrai informées si la situation change, conclut Strauss.

JJ entendit le son des talons s'éloigner et fit cette fois demi-tour. Cette conversation avait été pour le moins étrange. Elle savait qu'Alex et Strauss avait travaillé ensemble, que cette dernière avait fait porté le chapeau à des membres de son équipe dont Alex pour l'affaire de l'Amerithrax. Depuis elles n'étaient pas en très bons termes. Mais elle était certaine qu'il y avait bien plus que cela. Jamais elle n'avait vu la chef Strauss se plier à quelqu'un, la seule exception était Alex. Même Rossi, pendant leur relation de quelques mois, n'avait eu ce privilège. JJ, ou quiconque d'ailleurs, avait rarement eu l'occasion d'être présente lors d'une discussion entre les deux femmes. Mais les seules fois, Erin Strauss s'était conformée aux demandes d'Alex. JJ en était convaincue, il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça mais c'était à la brune de lui en parler, si elle le souhaitait un jour. Toutefois elle restait sur son sentiment, c'était étrange.

\- Eh bien, on n'a plus qu'à patienter pendant un moment, soupira JJ en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

\- Ma compagnie te déplaît Jennifer ? Demanda malicieusement Alex alors que la blonde s'installait confortablement dans l'angle du canapé, faisant ainsi face à sa collègue qui l'imita.

\- Bien au contraire, admit JJ en souriant, qui nota l'utilisation de son prénom complet.

Depuis quelques mois ou plutôt depuis la séparation de JJ, elles s'étaient rapprochées et se côtoyaient en dehors de leur travail que ce soit seules ou avec d'autres membres de l'équipe. La blonde avait remarqué qu'Alex utilisait parfois son prénom. C'était très agréable. Pourtant elle n'appréciait pas que d'autres personnes l'appelle de cette façon mais Alex avait une façon de le dire... très particulière. C'était un doux son à ses oreilles et elle le chérissait dans les rares occasions.

\- Comment vas-tu Alex ? Demanda JJ, la tête penchée légèrement sur le côté.

C'était une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques semaines déjà.

\- Je vais bien, répondit aussitôt Alex avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

\- Je veux dire, comment vas-tu vraiment ? Insista la blonde doucement.

Alex ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Elle ne savait pas comment répondre, ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle baissa la tête alors que ses mains s'activaient nerveusement sur le bas de sa veste.

\- Une linguiste à court de mots, sourit JJ essayant de détendre son interlocutrice.

Elle trouvait l'attitude de la brune extrêmement craquante mais elle n'allait pas lui dire. Il y avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de choses qu'elle trouvait craquantes et même irrésistibles, ses yeux sombres à s'y perdre, sa bouche invitante, son humour... mais là elle s'éloignait du sujet.

\- Alex, je veux juste m'assurer que tout va bien, que tu vas bien, reprit la blonde posant une de ses mains sur celles d'Alex. L'équipe a remarqué l'absence de ton alliance depuis quelques semaines, développa-t-elle doucement, ne voulant pas qu'Alex le prenne comme un reproche.

Elle observa leurs mains quasi jointes, prit une grande respiration et releva la tête pour regarder dans les yeux si doux de JJ.

\- James et moi avons signé les papiers du divorce lors des vacances de Noël, admit Alex tout en croisant les bras devant elle, une certaine façon de se protéger n'aimant pas parler de sa vie privée.

\- Je suis désolée Alex, compatit la blonde qui savait que son mariage n'était plus heureux pour l'avoir déjà évoqué ensemble.

\- Oh ne le sois pas, dit aussitôt la brune. C'est mieux ainsi. Si les sentiments ne sont plus là, il faut être honnête envers soi-même et surtout envers l'autre, constata-t-elle, ses mains ayant repris nerveusement leur ballet sur sa veste.

\- Je comprends, fit JJ.

C'est ce qui c'était passé de son côté également, ses sentiments pour Will avaient disparu contrairement à ce qu'il ressentait encore.

\- J'ai abordé le sujet et après avoir discuté un peu, James en est venu à la même conclusion. Nos sentiments n'étaient plus les mêmes, on se soucie l'un de l'autre mais...

\- Mais plus romantiquement, finit JJ, un sourire de compassion sur ses lèvres et la brune acquiesça. Quel a été le déclic ? Demanda la blonde.

\- Eh bien, tu sais déjà que ce n'était plus comme avant. Et... elle s'interrompit, ne sachant pas si elle devait se dévoiler autant mais des yeux bleus, doux eurent raison d'elle. Quand tu ressens des choses pour une autre personne que ton mari, que tu penses à cette personne. Il faut arrêter définitivement.

JJ dut se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de demander qui était cette personne mais elle était consciente que cette révélation était un énorme effort pour Alex. Qui que ce soit, cette personne était chanceuse, constata-t-elle.

\- Je connais ça, lâcha JJ dans un murmure.

Alex chercha le regard de la blonde, ses yeux bleus si intenses. Elle avait noté qu'ils étaient très expressifs, reflétant l'humeur, les sentiments de JJ. En ce moment, une lueur étincelante s'en dégageait mais aussi une certaine gêne même une timidité qu'elle n'avait jamais. C'était surprenant… JJ et Will étaient séparés depuis plus d'un an maintenant, elle savait que la blonde avait eu quelques rendez-vous, poussée très fortement par Garcia, mais rien de concluant aux dernières nouvelles. Alors elle pouvait comprendre l'étincelle, pour une personne rencontrée récemment dont elle n'avait pas connaissance, mais une gêne ? Il n'y avait pas lieu de l'avoir. Elles avaient déjà parlé de ce sujet et JJ lui avait même raconté certains de ses rendez-vous. La seule raison plausible qu'elle voyait était qu'elle connaissait cette personne et à cette pensée son cœur se serra.

JJ n'avait pas prévu de lâcher cette phrase mais en regardant les beaux yeux bruns devant elle… Alex ne se doutait de rien. Elle n'avait jamais fait un seul geste en ce sens. Premièrement parce qu'Alex était mariée... eh bien plus maintenant se reprit-elle mais c'était une nouvelle donne qui ne changeait pratiquement rien. Deuxièmement elles étaient collègues, les relations n'étaient pas interdites mais cela pouvait toujours poser problème. Troisièmement et non des moindres, Alex était hétérosexuelle pour autant qu'elle le savait. Aucune chance qu'une femme telle que la brune ne soit intéressée par elle. La voix douce d'Alex la sortit de ses pensées et elle secoua la tête pour l'écouter.

\- J'ai aussi déménagé pendant les vacances, sortit Alex en regardant la table devant elles.

Elle voulait absolument changer de sujet et c'est la seule phrase qui lui était passée par la tête, pas la meilleure reconnu-t-elle intérieurement.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? On aurait pu t'aider, suggéra JJ.

\- Nous étions en vacances et pour une fois que nous ne recevions pas d'appels, je n'allais pas vous déranger pour si peu, minimisa Alex avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Tu ne nous aurais pas dérangé, contredit aussitôt la blonde. Avec les muscles de Morgan et les miens, c'était plié avant même de le dire, sourit-elle malicieusement.

\- Surtout les tiens, taquina la linguiste en retour et son regard s'attarda plus que nécessaire sur la silhouette tonique de sa collègue.

\- Hey ! S'offusqua JJ mais son large sourire la trahissait.

La sonnerie du téléphone portable d'Alex l'empêcha de continuer alors que leurs joutes verbales si agréables étaient revenues. La brune prit l'objet en question avant de le porter à son oreille.

\- Blake, répondit-elle sans faire attention au nom de l'appelant avant de décrocher.

 _\- Alex_ , dit une voix qu'une ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Erin, fit automatiquement Alex, une voix plus agréable qu'auparavant, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas été très correcte lors du passage de leur supérieure.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à JJ et elle la vit hausser les sourcils d'étonnement. Eh bien c'était compréhensible, c'était sûrement la première fois qu'elle l'entendait l'appeler par son prénom. Lorsqu'elles étaient avec l'équipe, la distance et les formules de politesse étaient facilement respectées. Quand elles étaient seules, cela paraissait totalement ridicule de le faire. Ça venait juste de lui échapper... elle n'était pas seule... mais Erin avait aussi dérogé à la règle implicite plus tôt alors... Elle se demandait juste la réaction de JJ lorsqu'elle l'entendrait tutoyer leur supérieure si conversation il devait y avoir...

 _\- Est-ce que ça va toujours Alex ?_ demanda Erin.

\- Oui, tout va bien merci, répondit simplement la linguiste.

 _\- Les techniciens interviendront d'une minute à l'autre, ça ne sera plus très long_ , informa leur supérieure.

\- Merci, tu n'étais pas obligée, fit remarquer Alex sans manquer le haussement de sourcils encore plus important de sa collègue, ce qui amena un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Je sais. C'est le moins que je puisse faire_ , répondit sincèrement Erin.

Elles essayaient de retrouver une relation calme et amicale mais il fallait bien avouer qu'Alex n'y mettait pas entièrement du sien à certains moments.

\- Je te remercie Erin.

C'était également sincère et elle savait qu'Erin faisant le plus gros des efforts pour se faire pardonner si on pouvait le dire ainsi.

 _\- Avec plaisir, on se voit plus tard Alex_ , finit leur supérieure avant de raccrocher.

Alex rangea son téléphone portable sentant le regard de sa collègue scruter le moindre de ses gestes.

\- Notre problème devrait être réglé dans quelques minutes, informa Alex en rencontrant les yeux bleus remplis de questions.

JJ hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, ne sachant que dire pour le moment. Elle mourrait d'envie de savoir la relation passée d'Alex et de Strauss. Cet échange lui confirmait définitivement qu'il y avait bien plus que l'affaire Amerithrax entre elles.

\- Je t'écoute JJ. Que veux-tu savoir ? Proposa Alex, un sourire sur les lèvres voyant le cerveau bien fait de la blonde tourner à plein régime.

Elle n'avait jamais parlé de ce sujet à quelqu'un mais puisqu'on était dans les confidences autant aller jusqu'au bout, se dit Alex et après tout c'était JJ, pas n'importe qui...

\- Eh bien vous semblez proches, commença JJ après avoir rassemblé ses pensées, je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant parce qu'avec l'équipe vous gardez vos distances et échangez très peu mais tu n'appelles pas Hotch par son prénom et tu ne le tutoies pas non plus, fit remarquer JJ pour faire valoir son point de vue.

Alex prit un moment pour répondre, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

\- Je n'ai jamais été dans le lit de Hotch, finit par dire Alex en souriant.

L'humour était un bon moyen d'alléger la situation, elle n'avait pas honte, ne regrettait rien mais elle attendait la réaction de la blonde avec appréhension même si elle ne le montrait pas.

\- Toi et Strauss ? Erin Strauss ? Répéta JJ pour le moins surprise, cette possibilité ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit.

La linguiste laissa échapper un rire à la réaction de JJ, ses grands yeux surpris, ses sourcils battant des sommets, sa bouche légèrement ouverte. Elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de rire à ce tableau. Cependant elle nota que JJ n'avait aucun souci avec elle ayant une relation avec une femme mais plutôt avec qui était cette femme.

\- Que puis-je dire ? J'étais jeune et naïve, suggéra Alex d'un haussement d'épaules, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oh non, je ne vais pas marcher, répondit la blonde avec un ton taquin.

Elle avait repris ses esprits et digéré l'information. Certes elle était surprise d'apprendre que la brune avait eu une relation avec une femme, c'était une information intéressante d'ailleurs mais le plus surprenant c'était qu'elle avait eu cette relation avec Strauss. Maintenant elle voulait connaître toute l'histoire enfin peut-être pas tout, se reprit-elle en ayant des images à l'esprit qui ne lui convenaient pas... imaginer Alex avec une autre femme était définitivement de la torture.

\- Il n'y a vraiment rien d'extraordinaire. C'était avant de rencontrer James. Nous travaillions ensemble, Erin était chef d'équipe, expliqua Alex, voyant la curiosité dans les yeux de JJ. Notre relation a évolué presque naturellement mais personne n'était au courant, nous étions dans la même équipe et Erin était ma supérieure qui plus est. Puis il y a eu l'affaire Amerithrax..., Alex s'interrompit quelques minutes. Comme tu le sais, l'équipe a porté toute la responsabilité. Nous n'étions pas au courant de cette déclaration, je n'étais même pas au courant quand Erin nous a jeté en pâture à la presse... soupira amèrement la brune. Je suis partie du bureau, sans un mot et sans retourner ses appels, finit-elle en baissant le regard.

Même après toutes ces années, la blessure était encore légèrement douloureuse, la trahison était un sentiment très puissant et ineffaçable. En voyant le comportement de replis d'Alex, le cœur de JJ se serra. Elle comprenait mieux le comportement de la brune envers Strauss lors de leur premier échange à son arrivée. Elle découvrait une autre facette de la linguiste, transgressant les règles du bureau par amour. Cependant Alex avait non seulement été trahie professionnellement mais aussi personnellement. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur que ça avait été pour elle à l'époque. Par contre une autre question lui brûlait les lèvres suite à leur conversation précédente et au comportement présent d'Alex.

\- C'était de Strauss dont tu parlais tout à l'heure ? Un froncement de sourcils d'incompréhension d'Alex la poussa à continuer. As-tu des sentiments pour elle ? Demanda clairement JJ, appréhendant la réponse.

\- Quoi ? Fut la réaction surprise d'Alex. Oh non non, du tout, poursuivit-elle et JJ lâcha un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. Elle fait partie de mon passé, tout comme James maintenant. Nous nous sommes expliquées et essayons d'avoir une relation, euh, amicale même si le terme cordial est plus approprié pour le moment.

Erin avait proposé cette évolution et au départ Alex n'avait pas l'intention d'y mettre une seule once de volonté. Puis les nombreuses excuses et efforts d'Erin avaient eu raison d'elle. Finalement elle aimait ce changement même si ça lui coûtait de le reconnaître mais la rancœur n'était pas une amie et elle disparaissait au fur et à mesure. Elles avaient une conversation de temps à autre autour d'un café, rien d'extraordinaire, juste réapprendre à se connaître et à pardonner.

\- Eh bien, agent Blake, vous êtes pleine de surprises, conclut JJ, un sourire malicieux aux coins des lèvres alors que la brune secouait la tête en souriant.

Cette femme était un vrai mystère. Même en ayant appris tout ça, JJ était certaine qu'il restait énormément à découvrir, qu'elle réservait encore des surprises que ce soit sur son caractère, ses goûts, ses habitudes...

\- Assez parlé de moi, suggéra Alex. Il me semble qu'un certain agent avait un rendez-vous il y a peu, taquina-t-elle, son genou touchant la cuisse de JJ lorsqu'elle se déplaça.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, souffla la blonde en cachant de désespoir son visage avec sa main.

\- Ça n'a pas pu être si terrible que ça, dit Alex laissant échapper un rire devant l'expression déconfite de JJ.

\- Oh si, crois-moi, gémit JJ. Il était davantage intéressé par les affaires sordides que l'on a pu avoir que par moi.

Le sourire qu'affichait Alex ne la quittait plus... c'était souvent le cas en présence de la blonde. D'ailleurs c'était totalement réciproque mais les deux femmes ne semblaient pas en prendre conscience.

\- Tu trouveras la bonne personne JJ, déclara Alex, en posant sa main sur le genou de la blonde, son pouce caressant le tissu épais du pantalon.

\- Je pense déjà l'avoir trouvée, murmura JJ.

Elle sentit Alex retirer sa main alors elle posa la sienne sur le dessus. Pourquoi venait-elle de lâcher ça ? Comme ça, là ? À croire qu'elle ne contrôlait plus grand chose en présence de la brune. Mais elle devait savoir, ne plus rester dans le flou, être fixée une bonne fois pour toute. Le bruit des techniciens intervenant leur parvint, elle ne pouvait plus reculer, c'était le moment où jamais, l'instant de vérité...

\- Ah oui ? Fit Alex, ne sachant que dire.

Son cœur allait exploser. La main de la blonde était douce et chaleureuse mais les prochains mots de JJ risquaient de lui être fatal, son infime espoir allait être réduit à néant. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants pour affronter cette épreuve.

\- Oui, débuta JJ d'une voix faible, elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança. Je suis tombée sous son charme la première fois que je l'ai vue mais je me suis rendue compte que j'avais des sentiments pour cette personne il y a quelques temps.

Elle marqua une pause regardant attentivement Alex qui avait ses yeux rivés sur elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à la lire, tout était trop confus. La linguiste avala nerveusement sa salive.

\- Elle est d'une belle complexité, une contradiction à elle seule et c'est ce qui la rend si spéciale, continua JJ alors que la brune avait noté l'emploi du pronom féminin mais ça pouvait être une généralité, "une personne". Ses yeux sont sombres et étincelants, sa voix est douce, profonde et parfois hautaine... elle est calme mais pleine de fougue... une personne sérieuse et impertinence, un humour aiguisé qui a toujours son âme d'enfant. Si sûre d'elle, confiante et à la fois pleine d'insécurités, son amour pour les mots, ces mêmes mots qui lui font étonnamment défaut. Je pourrais continuer encore mais..., elle s'interrompit à bout de souffle, un large sourire illuminant son visage. C'est une des plus belles personnes que je connaisse, finit JJ, soulagée d'avoir enfin révéler ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Alex la regardait toujours dans l'incompréhension, un léger froncement de sourcil, ses yeux embêtés. Bon sang ! Cette femme allait la tendre dingue, pensa JJ. Encore envahie d'adrénaline suite à son discours d'une traite ou presque, la blonde fit ce qu'elle avait rêvé de faire depuis des mois. JJ se rapprocha, leurs nez se frôlèrent et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles d'Alex, le baiser était aussi doux et léger qu'une plume. La blonde se recula scrutant une réaction qui ne venait pas. Alex n'avait pas participé à ce baiser, aucun retour... oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire ! Ses pensées se bousculèrent, elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça, c'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise, qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête !

Les pensées de la brune se bousculaient. Son cerveau avait décidé de la lâcher depuis que JJ lui avait dit qu'elle avait trouvé la bonne personne. Puis... le baiser... des lèvres douces dont elle avait rêvé tant de fois... ce n'était pas possible ! Son cerveau lui jouait des tours ! JJ venait de l'embrasser ! Jennifer Jareau venait de l'embrasser ! Bon sang, elle devait réagir, par n'importe quelle réaction mais se secouer ! Un bruit sourd la fit sortir de ses pensées.

\- Mesdames ? Vous êtes libre, entendirent-elles.

Alex vit JJ se précipiter vers la sortie, c'était le moment de réagir, de prendre son courage à deux mains et de saisir la merveilleuse chance qui venait de s'offrir à elle. La brune essaya de la rattraper avant qu'elle n'atteigne la sortie.

\- Jennifer, fit Alex d'une voix mal assurée en posant sa main sur le bras de JJ.

Alex la tira doucement sur le côté pour se retrouver derrière la porte qui était maintenant ouverte, les techniciens venant de quitter les lieux.

\- Je... euh..., bafouilla la brune, incapable d'exprimer quoique ce soit.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur JJ qui détournait le regard, mal à l'aise. Se maudissant intérieurement, elle fit la seule chose censée depuis quelques minutes et ce qu'elle aurait dû faire bien avant. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde, se rapprocha doucement et embrassa les lèvres devant elle. C'était tendre, doux…les lèvres se caressant, s'apprivoisant. Une des mains de JJ était venue se poser dans les cheveux bruns tandis que l'autre avait trouvé sa taille. Le baiser, d'abord timide et léger, s'approfondit, toujours lent et doux mais avec une passion naissante. À bout de souffle, elles mirent fin au baiser mais ne s'éloignèrent pas.

\- Finalement, tu es plutôt douée en communication pour une linguiste, taquina JJ, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Communication très efficace, précisa Alex affichant le même sourire que sa partenaire.

\- Et beaucoup plus plaisante, murmura la blonde avant de réclamer de nouveau les lèvres d'Alex.

* * *

Une suite pourrait voir le jour si cette histoire vous plait :p donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews et les bons retours que j'ai pu avoir sur l'histoire précédente.

Voici la suite même si je pense qu'elle peut être lue et comprise seule.

Je pense faire plusieurs chapitres ayant pas mal d'idées pour ces deux personnages que j'adore ;)

J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Confrontation, explanation and beginning**

Alex Blake se tenait devant cette porte d'entrée depuis maintenant dix minutes. Porte qui n'était autre que celle de Jennifer Jareau. Sa main avait voyagé un certain nombre de fois vers la sonnette, prête à manifester sa présence mais en vain. Pourtant elle voulait être fixée. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que la blonde lui avait fait connaître ses sentiments et l'avait embrassée… baiser qu'elle avait retourné et même initié la deuxième fois. Depuis plus rien ! le néant ! Comme si rien ne c'était passé. Certes, un nouveau cas s'était présenté à eux quelques heures après cette fameuse scène mais de là à ce que ce soit le vide sidéral… bon elle exagérait peut-être un peu mais à peine, en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle. Indubitablement, elle n'était pas étrangère à cette situation… elle devait le reconnaître. Elles ne s'étaient pas parlées, eh bien pas d'évocation de sujets personnels, durant leur cas. Même si la situation ne s'y prêtait pas, il pouvait toujours y avoir un moment pour l'évoquer. Néanmoins Alex n'avait pas eu le courage. Elle avait bien pensé à envoyer un message à JJ mais c'était trop impersonnel, trop court pour une explication claire, un mot pouvait être mal interprété, mal compris… elle avait donc renoncé. L'équipe était rentrée hier après-midi, chaque membre s'empressant de retrouver leur cocon. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, la brune n'arrêtait pas de faire fonctionner son cerveau sur cette fameuse scène de la semaine dernière. Elle se remémorerait chaque geste, chaque parole mais seul un flot de questions en résultait. Alex Blake avait donc pris son courage à deux mains après une nuit quasi blanche, elle ne tiendrait pas un autre jour sans réponse. Voilà comment elle se retrouvait un samedi en fin de journée devant la porte de Jennifer Jareau. Alex inspira et expira profondément afin de faire redescendre son rythme cardiaque et rassembler ses pensées. Elle leva sa main et pressa le bouton de la sonnette, c'était le moment de vérité. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître JJ.

\- Alex ! fit JJ surprise, en voyant ce visiteur inattendu.

\- Hey, répondit la brune d'une voix douce.

\- Entre, se reprit aussitôt la blonde qui s'effaça pour laisser entrer Alex.

JJ referma la porte et suivit Alex dans la première pièce qui se trouvait être la cuisine. Elle regarda la brune enlever son manteau et le déposer sur le dos de la chaise devant elle. Il ne fallait pas être un agent du F.B.I pour savoir ce qu'Alex venait faire ici. Elle avait attendu cette confrontation toute la semaine et plus les jours passaient plus la blonde était dans la crainte. JJ était certaine de ses sentiments depuis longtemps et même si elle avait agi sous le coup d'une impulsion, elle ne le regrettait absolument pas. Mais au vu du silence d'Alex, une myriade de questions lui restait en tête Est-ce qu'Alex avait des regrets ? Voulait-elle la même chose ? Ressentait-elle la même ? parce que la brune ne s'était pas exprimée sur ce sujet, du moins pas clairement. Oui, Alex l'avait embrassée mais cela signifiait-il quelque chose pour elle ? Elle appréhendait cette discussion et en voyant l'attitude plus que tendue de la brune, cette appréhension ne fit que grimper. Toutefois, elle se reprit et afficha un visage calme de façade, le verdict allait bientôt tomber de toute façon.

\- Tu veux, euh un café, thé… ? demanda la blonde par politesse.

Au moins, son esprit serait un minimum occupé si elle faisait quelque chose.

\- Non merci JJ.

Alex avait déjà abusé du café tout au long de la journée et ça n'allait certainement pas calmer ses nerfs si elle en prenait un à nouveau. Un silence s'installa alors que JJ s'adossait au plan de cuisine à côté d'Alex mais pas trop proche non plus, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait et la tension ne faisait que croitre dans la pièce.

\- Hm je voulais parler de… euh la semaine dernière, commença Alex, ne sachant pas par où débuter ni comment l'exprimer.

La brune regardait ses mains essayant tant bien que mal de rassembler ses pensées et de faire des phrases cohérentes mais apparemment son cerveau l'avait lâché il y a déjà quelques heures.

\- Ce qui s'est passé entre nous… hm…, essaya Alex dans une nouvelle tentative, peu fructueuse.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux. Bon sang, elle n'allait jamais y arriver ! JJ avait la boule au ventre, cela était mauvais signe. Alex voulait faire machine arrière et ne savait pas comment lui dire sans la froisser.

\- Crache le morceau Alex, finit par dire la blonde entre ses dents.

Alex releva la tête et croisa le regard de JJ même si elle le cachait relativement bien, la brune y lut de l'anxiété et peut-être même de la peur. Elle prit une grande inspira et se lança, son regard évitant celui bleu azur.

\- Est-ce que c'était réel ? Je veux dire… ça s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas rêvé ou quoique ce soit d'autre ? Je…

\- C'était réel Alex, la coupa JJ d'une voix faible mais un léger sourire de soulagement apparaissait.

\- … veux que ce soit réel. Je ne t'ai pas dit clairement ce que je ressentais pour toi sur le moment… continua Alex ne l'ayant pas entendu.

\- Alex ? interpella la blonde, souriante.

La brune était partie dans une de ses habituelles divagations. Cela lui arrivait quand elle était mal à l'aise sur un sujet, souvent personnel. JJ la trouvait adorable dans ces moments-là. C'était un réel contraste, Alex était une linguiste et si maladroite avec les mots quand ça la concernait. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'elle venait d'avoir la confirmation que les baisers échangés signifiaient la même chose pour Alex que pour elle.

\- … mais tout ce que tu as dit, je le partage et je ne sais pas, comme nous n'avons pas…

\- Alex ? fit JJ d'une voix plus forte.

La brune s'interrompit brutalement et regarda JJ, son regard s'encrant dans le sien. La blonde s'approcha pour se retrouver à quelques centimètre d'Alex. Un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres détendit la brune.

\- Il n'y avait rien de plus réel. Tout ce que j'ai dit, je le pensais, je voulais seulement que tu aies le temps d'y réfléchir, expliqua JJ en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté et un sourire apparut sur le visage de la brune.

\- Et mon cerveau commence à faire une overdose JJ, répondit effrontément Alex, maintenant soulagée alors que la blonde laissait échapper un rire.

\- Désolée, s'excusa JJ mais le sourire sur ses lèvres trahissait sa joie. Je voulais que tu sois sûre, y compris des risques, parce que moi je le suis.

\- Oh je le suis aussi.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, dévoilant toutes les émotions qu'elles n'avaient pu se dire jusqu'à maintenant. Les mots viendraient plus tard. L'essentiel était que les choses étaient claires tout au moins pour elles. JJ se mit devant Alex et ses mains vinrent se poser timidement sur les hanches de sa collègue.

\- Puis-je t'embrasser ? demanda malicieusement JJ, les yeux brillants, alors qu'Alex laissait échapper un petit rire.

\- Par tous les moyens ! répondit-elle.

La blonde s'avança un peu plus, pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres d'Alex. Ses lèvres trouvèrent celles de la brune et les mains d'Alex se posèrent naturellement sur ses hanches. Le baiser était doux, tendre et lent. Chacune appréciant le contact de l'autre, le goût de l'autre. La main de JJ vint se poser sur la nuque de la brune et le baiser devient plus appuyé. La langue d'Alex s'aventura sur les lèvres de la blonde, les caressant, demandant l'autorisation d'intensifier le baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent tendrement, s'apprivoisant. C'était une harmonie, il n'y avait pas de duel, pas d'inégalités, de supériorité comme Alex avait pu le connaître dans le passé. Elle se noyait dans ce baiser. Elle n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps ce sentiment de passion, de respect et d'excitation. Parce que oui, son désir était bel et bien éveillé mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne l'assouvirait pas, du moins pas maintenant. Mais c'était aussi ça qui était excitant dans les début d'une relation, l'éveil du désir sans y succomber, sans le réaliser. Elle profitait donc de cette sensation et ne voulait pas que ce baiser se termine mais le besoin d'oxygène l'obligea à y mettre un terme.

JJ reprit également son souffle, ce baiser était… wow ! Elle n'arrivait à le qualifier autrement. Elle devait avoir un large sourire un peu niait sur son visage mais elle s'en moquait. Elle n'avait jamais été embrassée de cette façon, pas qu'elle s'en souvienne en tout cas. Elle regarda Alex qui avait un léger sourire mais c'est ses yeux qui s'exprimaient le plus, ils avaient obtenu une teinte légèrement plus sombre. Cela éveilla quelque chose en JJ mais elle se reprit rapidement quand elle pensa aux questions encore en suspens. Pour revenir à la réalité parce qu'il le fallait, la blonde prit la parole, sans se détacher pour autant de la linguiste.

\- Veux-tu rester dîner ? J'ai commandé et il y en a largement pour deux, demanda JJ en se justifiant.

Elle souhaitait prolonger le moment avec la brune mais ne connaissant pas la réaction d'Alex face à une déclaration directe, elle préférait jouer la sécurité et le demander par un moyen détourné.

Alex regarda la blonde et vit l'incertitude dans les yeux bleus azur. Sa décision était rapidement prise et aucune hésitation ne subsistait.

\- Puisque tu ne cuisines pas, j'accepte volontiers, répondit-elle, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

\- Hey ! s'offusqua JJ même si son sourire la trahissait.

Cette simple réponse d'Alex avait suffi à apaiser la tension, l'excitation entre elles. La blonde se détacha à contre cœur pour chercher dans la cuisine la commande apportée peu de temps auparavant. Elle mit rapidement les boîtes à réchauffer en précisant à la brune qu'elle pouvait s'installer au salon. Quelques minutes plus tard la sonnerie retentit et elle sortit les boites du micro-ondes. Elle avait commandé chinois. Elle savait que ce n'était pas les plats préférés d'Alex mais malheureusement avec ses talents culinaires, elle ne pouvait guère lui proposer mieux. JJ rejoignit la brune au salon. Celle-ci attendait blottie dans le coin du canapé, les yeux fixés sur la télévision qui diffusait un reportage animalier. JJ s'arrêta quelques secondes devant cette scène. Elle avait rarement eu l'occasion de voir la brune dans cette position. Elle l'avait vu détendue ou même légèrement endormie lors de leur voyage à bord du jet mais c'était rien comparé à ici. Elle ne savait pas si elle regardait attentivement le reportage ou si elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Il était encore difficile de lire Alex Blake mais elle espérait qu'elle pourrait y parvenir un jour surtout au vu de l'évolution récente de leur relation. La chaleur des boites dans les mains de la blonde la ramena à la réalité. Elle fit les quelques pas qui la séparait d'Alex et les déposa sur la table basse. La linguiste se redressa alors qu'elle vit JJ repartir et revenir avec des verres et des boissons. Alex la regardait s'activer pour leurs permettre de manger le plus rapidement possible temps que les plats étaient encore chaud.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles partageaient un repas mais elle n'avait pas le souvenir qu'elles soient seules. La plupart du temps, il y avait au moins un autre membre de l'é la conversation devint fluide au cours du repas, pas de moment gênant à ne pas savoir quoi dire. C'est ce que redoutait Alex. Pourtant elle adorait les moments de calme, de sérénité entre deux personnes. C'était une forme d'intimité et de compréhension profonde. Et ça serait peut-être le cas entre elles par la suite. La brune était déjà rassurée par le fait qu'aucune d'elle n'ait à lancer un sujet pour combler le vide. Certes il y avait une légère tension qui régnait dans l'air. Elles s'observaient différemment, se regardaient avec une nouvelle lueur au fond des yeux. C'était le cas dans toute nouvelle relation. Cette pointe d'excitation qui nait au fond de soi et qui envahit l'ensemble de son être. La linguiste adorait cette sensation. Cela pouvait être maladroit par instant mais c'était toujours pour mieux s'apprivoiser, se connaître et au final s'aimer. Elle était une incorrigible romantique même si elle ne le montrait pas forcément.

\- Alors… hm… en ce qui nous concerne ? finit par demander la linguiste.

Elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Certes elles partageaient les mêmes sentiments mais il restait un nombre incalculable de questions en suspens.

JJ, assise sur le canapé, se tourna complètement vers la brune qui elle était restée plus droite. Elle vit d'ailleurs le regard d'Alex se fixer sur un point imaginaire entre la table basse et le tapis.

\- Que veux-tu faire Alex ? questionna JJ doucement.

Autant être directe, pensa JJ et elles seraient fixées, tout au moins cela rassurerait peut-être Alex de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elles s'apprêtaient à vivre. Alex baissa la tête puis la releva pour poser ses yeux sur la blonde. Elle chercha aussitôt ses yeux d'un bleu pur. Ils étaient si expressifs, plein de douceur, d'encouragement, de bienveillance. Elle prit une grande respiration et se lança, pas sûre si les mots allaient avoir un sens, un comble pour une linguiste.

\- Eh bien… je pense qu'il est plus prudent d'y aller doucement, à notre rythme et de voir où cela nous mène ? finit la brune, incertaine.

Un sourire vint illuminer le visage de JJ. Elle s'attendait à une longue explication de la part de la linguiste mais il n'en était rien. C'était une phrase qu'elle aurait pu tout à fait sortir, si simple, efficace. Elle ne cesserait d'être surprise par la personne en face d'elle.

\- Oui, j'aime ça, répondit-elle en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Alex laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et un sourire naquit enfin sur ses lèvres.

\- Et pour l'équipe ? demanda la blonde afin d'éclaircir le point problématique.

Alex en avait presque oublié cette question et pas des moindres. Elle savait qu'il fallait être prudentes et elle parlait en connaissance de cause. Trop de choses étaient en jeu, pour JJ, pour elle, pour le département.

\- Ça serait bien de le garder pour nous du moins pour le moment sauf si… ?

Elle laissa ses mots en suspension. JJ était assez intelligente pour avoir envisager tous les scénarios possibles. C'était leur métier après tout.

\- Non, je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit aussitôt la blonde. Apprendre à se découvrir, explorer ce nous et on avisera par la suite, termina-t-elle, un sourire taquin sur lèvres.

\- Très bon plan, Agent Jareau, murmura la brune, un même sourire se reflétant sur ses lèvres.

JJ s'avança et attrapa le devant du chemisier d'Alex pour la rapprocher. Cette dernière, surprise, n'opposa aucune résistance. La blonde posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Alex. Le baiser était chaste et doux mais bien trop court au goût de la brune. Elles se séparèrent et Alex lança un regard interrogateur à JJ. Oh, elle ne se plaignait pas de ce geste, bien au contraire, mais c'était inattendu. C'était un geste intime, rempli de familiarité ce qui n'avait pas été le cas dans leur précédent baiser.

\- Quoi ? Demanda JJ, les yeux rieurs. Je commence mon exploration, continua-t-elle avec un large sourire.

Le rire d'Alex se fit entendre et la blonde pensa que c'était l'un des plus beaux sons qu'elle ait entendus. C'était très cliché, elle le reconnaissait. Elle l'avait déjà entendu auparavant, bien sûr, mais dans de rares occasions. Alex gardait toujours le contrôle et ses rires étaient toujours contenus.

Alex se pencha et embrassa JJ, un peu plus intensément. Elle fit passer tout ce qu'elle ressentait et qu'elle n'avait pu matérialiser par des mots.

Pour le reste de la soirée, elles décidèrent de rester pelotonner sur le canapé sous une couverture, devant un documentaire. Elles n'avaient pas réellement d'intérêt pour le sujet diffusé mais le principal était ailleurs, passer du temps ensemble, peu importe le prétexte. Quelques baisers et gestes intimes ponctuaient le calme et la sérénité ambiante. Elles étaient toutes les deux fatiguées mais aucune ne voulait s'avouer vaincue par le sommeil. Toutefois, il eut raison d'elles au court de la nuit. JJ s'était allongée dans le coin du canapé avec Alex à moitié allongée sur elle.

* * *

La lumière du jour vint chatouiller le visage de JJ qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle mit quelques secondes à reconnaître son environnement et aussitôt les images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle repensa à certains moments. Elle bougea légèrement et se rendit compte qu'un poids reposait à moitié sur elle. Elle baissa les yeux et vit une tête brune reposée sur le haut de son ventre. Alex était encore profondément endormie et la lumière du jour n'avait apparemment aucune incidence sur son sommeil. JJ enregistra chaque détail de cette scène. Elle était belle, apaisée, ses traits étaient détendus mais paraissait si fragile aussi. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué cette facette d'Alex mais elle voulait la découvrir, connaitre ce qui se cachait sous la surface. La main de JJ se déplaça malgré elle vers Alex voulant apercevoir davantage son visage, ses cheveux bruns le recouvrant à moitié. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux les ramenant derrière son oreille. Elle ne put se retenir de caresser les contours de son visage. Elle était toujours étonnée de la blancheur de sa peau quel que soit la saison et elle pouvait maintenant connaitre sa douceur. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que les yeux d'Alex papillonnent. Rapidement, elle prit conscience de sa position et sur qui elle était couchée. Elle se redressa aussi vite qu'elle le put en étant encore à moitié endormie. Elle regarda JJ et avant même que celle-ci puisse dire quelque chose, les mots surgirent de sa bouche.

\- Je suis désolée JJ, je n'avais pas l'intention de tomber endormie et… sur toi qui plus est, bafouilla la brune. La semaine a vraiment été…

JJ la coupa en posant ses lèvres sur celles d'Alex qui avait tendance à babiller quand elle était nerveuse. Elle avait rêvé de pouvoir faire ça des dizaines de fois. Elle pouvait dorénavant le faire quand elle le souhaitait. Passé la surprise, Alex répondit au baiser et l'approfondit même. Les mains de JJ étaient enterrées dans les cheveux bruns appréciant la réaction de la linguiste. A bout de souffle, elles se séparèrent.

\- Je suis ravie de pouvoir faire ça, sourit la blonde alors qu'Alex secouait la tête d'amusement.

JJ déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la brune.

\- Bonjour Alex, dit-elle simplement, un grand sourire sur les lèvres

\- Bonjour Jennifer, murmura Alex, d'une voix profonde qui amena immédiatement des frissons chez la principale intéressée.

Après avoir profité quelque temps de ce premier réveil, elles décidèrent de se lever. Alex prit les vêtements de rechange qu'elle gardait toujours dans sa voiture comme chaque agent du BAU et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. JJ lui ayant proposé de prendre sa douche en premier. Quinze minutes plus tard, la brune sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore légèrement humides, vêtue d'un jean noir assorti d'un pull de couleur crème. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où se trouvait JJ.

Elle s'adossa à l'entrée et regarda la blonde s'activer. JJ avait attaché ses cheveux, elle dut reconnaître qu'elle adorait quand la blonde relevait ses cheveux révélant son cou si élégant et si invitant à y déposer ses lèvres. Alex secoua la tête aux images qui s'imposaient dans son esprit. Elle entra dans la cuisine faisant connaitre par la même occasion sa présence. Elles s'installèrent sur les chaises hautes de l'îlot pour déguster leur petit déjeuner. JJ n'était pas douée en cuisine mais elle savait au moins faire un petit déjeuner correct sans mettre le feu à sa cuisine. La discussion s'installa confortablement. Chacune appréciant la présence de l'autre, de partager des moments simples ensemble.

Une fois fini, elles débarrassèrent la table. JJ allait se diriger vers la salle de bain lorsqu'Alex la retint contre l'îlot de la cuisine. Elle posa ses mains sur les hanches de JJ et ancra ses yeux dans ceux de sa collègue. La gorge de JJ se fit sèche au brun si expressif et profond, elle aurait pu se consumer sur place rien qu'avec ce regard. Alex rompit le contact visuel au moment où ses lèvres prirent possession de celles de la blonde. C'était intense pour chacune avec cette nouvelle pointe de désir. JJ rapprocha davantage Alex d'elle et ses mains vinrent se poser dans ses cheveux et sur son cou. La langue audacieuse de la brune caressa les lèvres de JJ qui accorda volontiers l'accès. Le baiser devint vite plus intense, rempli de passion. Le son des sonneries de portable fit sursauter les deux femmes. JJ attrapa son téléphone sur l'îlot et l'ouvrit entre elles pour qu'Alex puisse voir sachant qu'elle avait reçu le même message. Garcia lui indiquait d'être présente dans trente minutes pour une nouvelle affaire.

\- Le devoir nous appelle, fit JJ en reposant son portable.

Alex laissa échapper un grognement alors qu'elle enfouissait sa tête dans le cou de la blonde ce qui amusa cette dernière. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de quitter JJ et de revenir à la réalité aussi vite. De plus, elle devait repasser chez elle pour récupérer de nouvelles affaires ce qui ne lui laissait peu de temps pour être à l'heure au bureau. JJ en était arrivée à la même conclusion de son côté et elles se détachèrent à contre cœur, leurs mains s'entrelacèrent afin de garder un contact avant qu'Alex ne parte.

\- Merci Jennifer, pour… tout. C'était très…, Alex ne s'avait comment exprimer ce qu'elle venait de vivre et ressentir dans ces dernières heures.

\- Très quoi ? demanda malicieusement JJ.

Elle adorait taquiner Alex sur son manque de mots alors que c'était son domaine de prédilection.

\- Agréable ? proposa la brune dans un sourire ayant démasqué le jeu de sa collègue.

\- Seulement agréable ? insista JJ en levant les sourcils quelque peu surprise.

\- Je dois vraiment y aller, fit Alex, son sourire encore plus large.

Elle savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu mais JJ l'avait assez taquinée sur son incapacité à aligner correctement les mots et à s'exprimer. Elle enfila son manteau et s'approcha de nouveau de JJ déposant un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner.

La blonde se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, cette femme allait la rendre dingue ! Enfin c'était surement déjà le cas constata-t-elle.

\- A tout à l'heure Alex, dit finalement JJ avant que la porte ne se referme sur la brune.

* * *

J'espère que cette suite était à la hauteur du précédent chapitre.

Si vous avez des scènes que vous voudriez voir entre ces personnages, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je pourrais peut-être les intégrer dans ma suite :p


End file.
